CPC02
'"My true friend! Cure Lollipop is born!" '(私の本当の親友！キュア　ロリポップ　誕生！''Watashi no hontou no shinyuu! Kyua Roripoppu tanjou!) is the second episode of Candy Pretty Cure. In this episode, Momori Hitomi transforms into Cure Lollipop for the first time. Synopsis Aika woke up at the sound of the alarm clock the next day. She got ready for school and went. At home economics, she was on the same table as Hitomi, the transfer student. Then, she said if it is hard work being a 'Pretty Cure'. Aika froze, and said she doesn't know what Hitomi is talking about. Then Hitomi muttered 'Pretty Cure Candy Time...'. That was when Aika could not help it and went crazy about how she found out. Hitomi said she was watching the whole thing, but she said she won't tell anyone. She panicked even more when she saw her cookies were very burnt. The fire alarm went off and Aika got in a lot of trouble at the principal's office. That afternoon when Aika was walking home, Cherry got very angry for blurting out the secret. Then Aika started a massive argument that she did not blurt it out, and Hitomi found out herself. Then Cherry gasped and fainted, and when Aika turned around, Hitomi was there, making a face, showing she was shocked. Aika tried to deny everything but of course it would not work. Aika blabbed a bunch of weird things to change the subject, until Hitomi asked Aika if Cherry was her friend. Aika did not understand at first, but when Hitomi repeated the question, Aika answered 'sort of'. When she was about to ask why, Hitomi said she's lucky. Hitomi said that she was bullied at her older school, so she moved, but still couldn't find any friends. Then Aika thought of how she like this the whole time too. Then Aika told Hitomi that she was the same - she was known as a reliable girl at school, and is very popular, but never has had a true friend! Then Hitomi and Aika asked at the same time, if they could be friends. Then Hitomi said she will be friends with Cherry too, but Cherry said no. Aika got angry and asked why, but Cherry did not answer. That night, Aika was still thinking about Cherry. But Aika thought to herself, that she will be friends with Hitomi no matter what happens. The next morning, when Aika and Hitomi were walking to school together, a Sharp appeared. Next to the Sharp was a teen polishing her nails, and she introduced herself to Aika as Sour, a part of the Shadow Empire. Aika told her off, and got out her Swirl Bead out, and was about to transform until she realized that Hitomi was behind her, and told Hitomi to run away. But Hitomi refused, and running away and leaving her behind is not what a real friend would do. Suddenly, the heart on Cherry's chest glowed as a blue Swirl Bead came out. Cherry said that this meant that Hitomi had to be a Pretty Cure! Cherry gave the Swirl Bead to Hitomi, and said to her to shout out "Pretty Cure! Candy Time!", and unlike Aika when she first transformed, Hitomi said the phrase straight away, and became Cure Lollipop. Aika beamed, and she transformed too. They fought together, and for the first time, Cure Sweet used ''Sweet Twister! ''for the first time, and defeated the monster! Aika and Hitomi made a promise that from now on, they will be best friends, and will fight as Pretty Cure together. But Cherry said their mission isn't finished - Aika and Hitomi still need to find three more cures, including Cure Sugarplum. Aika said she is very happy that she got a true friend, and will always be friends with Hitomi. Major Events *Momori Hitomi transforms into Cure Lollipop for the first time. *Momori Hitomi meets Cherry for the first time. *Mayumi Aika uses her basic attack, Sparkle! Sweet Twister! ''for the first time, and defeated the Sharp. *Aika went to the principal's office for making the fire alarm to go off caused by her terrible cooking. Characters Cures *Mayumi Aika/Cure Sweet *Momori Hitomi/Cure Lollipop Mascots *Cherry Others *The Principal Category:Episodes Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Emma-chi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Episodes